All I want for Christmas is you
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Based on 'It's been so long that you forget'. Brooke, Peyton, and Ivy's first Christmas Eve together. Fluff/Breyton Smut. Breyton. Read and Review.


**Set in the 'It's been so long that you forget' universe, I hope you enjoy this little snippet into their family life.**

**Also, I wrote a Peyton/Lindsey OneShot called 'Eaten by a Lion', but I am considering turning it into a Multi-Chapter if I get a good enough response; so please read it and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is you…**

The Christmas carols played in the background, Brooke doing some daily household chores, as Peyton and Ivy baked cookies for Santa's arrival that coming night.

"Remember Mama, we gotta keep extra big one's for Jamie and Lydia, I'm gonna ice Santa face's onto them." Ivy said, helping Peyton place some of the cookie dough onto a baking tray, her reindeer antler headband slipping down her head slightly as she leaned over in concentration.

"Your antlers are falling off, Rudolph…" Peyton laughed, setting Ivy's headband back in place, and the six year old smiled up at her with a toothy grin.

She'd turned six that October.

It was the first Christmas that they'd be spending together as a family, and they were all as excited as each other; Brooke and Peyton because they were finally getting to spend Christmas _together, _with their very own little girl. Ivy was excited not only because Santa was coming, but because she had two parents to celebrate with this year; she had Peyton now.

"You two look so cute in your matching Christmas sweaters." Brooke beamed, watching her girls, who were both dressed in red sweaters with Rudolph's face on them; Peyton had chosen to go sans antlers though.

"You look cute in your elf sweater, baby. But, I was expecting to see some elf ears to match." Peyton narrowed her eyes, and Brooke giggled.

"Maybe later," Brooke replied with a rasp in her voice, and Peyton raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Ooo, kinky," She mouthed to Brooke, and Brooke shook her head, laughing, as she turned back to her chores.

"Mommy, do you want to help with the cookies?" Ivy smiled, feeling like Brooke was being left out slightly, and Brooke put her dusting cloth down, walking over to join them in the kitchen.

"Yes I would, munchkin, what can I do?" Brooke smiled, pressing a kiss to Ivy's cheek, then one to Peyton's lips.

"Well… you could do those dishes?" Ivy suggested, pointing to the piled up dishes in the sink, and Peyton burst out laughing… when Ivy and Peyton baked together, it was always a messy activity.

"Oh, I see what you did there, smarty pants!" Brooke huffed, and Ivy shrugged before jumping down from the chair that she'd been kneeling on. "Maybe I should leave you under the tree tonight with a note for Santa to take you to live with the elves…"

"Go and live in the North Pole with Santa like Buddy the Elf?" Ivy asked, turning to Brooke with her arms folded. "Fine by me…Sucker!"

"You'd miss us eventually…" Peyton retorted, and Ivy pressed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm...I'll come back every Christmas to leave you presents!" The six year old grinned, then she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom.

"And where might you be going, tiny?" Peyton asked, folding her arms as Ivy passed by the open plan kitchen.

"Well, we're finished the fun part, so… I'm gonna go draw for a little while."

Ivy then disappeared into her bedroom.

After placing the cookies in the oven, Peyton joined Brooke to wash and dry the dishes, as the Christmas carols continued to play in the background.

"Our daughter is such a little madam, huh?" Brooke laughed, wrapping her arms around Peyton's waist, and Peyton pressed a quick but passionate kiss to Brooke lips.

"She's smarter than we give her credit for, that's for sure..." Peyton agreed, and Brooke kissed her again gently.

"So…you have a kink for elves?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow as she pulled away from their kiss, and Peyton laughed loudly.

"No… I have a kink for you _as_ an elf."

"Hmm…" Brooke said, rubbing her nose against her girlfriends. "Well, unfortunately I don't own an elf costume, but I know what to do for you next year."

"I look forward to that…" Peyton smiled. "I am, however, also looking forward to spending our first Christmas together, hopefully naked in front of that roaring fire."

Brooke looked over to their fireplace, and she smiled, blushing slightly. "And what if Santa comes down the chimney and sees us?"

"Well, one: he'll burn his ass on the flames." Peyton pointed out, and Brooke giggled, "and two: he'll have a very merry Christmas, won't he."

Brooke grinned. "I can't wait until Ivy's in bed tonight."

. . .

Snow was falling outside as the daylight began to disappear, and Ivy was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, picking up presents at random, playing with the ribbon around the wrapping paper.

Christmas carols were still playing since Ivy refused to let Brooke and Peyton switch them off; it was Christmas Eve after all!

"Do you think Jamie and Lydia will like what we got them?" Ivy pondered, turning to look at her parents.

"Well, it's what they asked for, so I hope so, yes." Brooke smiled, and Ivy nodded, turning back to the Christmas tree again, just as Peyton pulled Brooke into her arms.

"I hope you like what I got you…"

"Baby, you've already given me everything that I ever wanted this year." Brooke answered. "But, you know I love presents, so whatever it is, I am going to love it."

Peyton grinned, and Brooke wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, swaying her body as her favourite Christmas song began to play, and Peyton moved her lips to Brooke's ear so she could sing to her.

'_I really can't stay...'_

'_**But baby, it's cold outside**__,' Brooke sang along._

'_I've got to go away…'_

'_**But baby, it's cold outside.'**_

'_This evening has been…'_

'_**Been hoping you that'd you'd drop in.'**_

'_So very nice.'_

'_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.' **_Brooke sang, as she took Peyton's hand and spun her away from her before pulling her in close again.

'_My mother will start to worry.'_

'_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?'**_

'_My father will be pacing the floor.'_

'_**Listen to the fireplace…'**_

'_So really I'd better scurry.'_

'_**Beautiful, please don't hurry.'**_

'_Well maybe just a half a drink more…'_

'_**Put some records on while I pour.'**_

Ivy was now watching her Mom's singing and dancing from her spot by the Christmas tree, the biggest smile on her little face.

'_The neighbours might think…'_

'_**Baby it's bad out there.'**_

'_Say, what's in this drink?'_

'_**No cabs to be had out there…'**_

'_I wish I knew how…'_

'_**Your eyes are like starlight now.'**_

'_To break the spell.'_

'_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.'**_

'_I ought to say no, no, no, Miss.'_

'_**Mind if I move in closer?'**_

'_At least I'm gonna say that I tried.'_

'_**What's the sense of hurting my pride?'**_

'_I really can't stay…'_

'_**Baby, don't hold out.'**_

'_Oh, but its cold outside.'_

Brooke caught a glimpse of Ivy, her little head swaying side to side, her blonde curls bobbing around, as she watched, and Brooke decided to up the ante a little bit in order to entertain her daughter.

She could tell that this was one of those moment's that would probably stick in Ivy's mind for the rest of her life, so she wanted to make it good for her.

She began to spin Peyton around even more, spinning her out then pulling her back again, then they began to move around the floor with more elaborate movements.

'_I simply must go…'_

'_**But baby, it's cold outside.'**_

'_The answer is no.'_

'_**But baby, it's cold outside.'**_

'_This welcome has been…'_

'_**How lucky that you dropped in.'**_

'_So nice and warm.'_

'_**Look out the window at that storm.'**_

'_My sister will be suspicious.'_

'_**Gosh, your lips look delicious…'**_

'_My brother will be pacing the floor…'_

'_**Waves upon a tropical shore.'**_

'_My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious…'_

'_**Ooo, your lips are delicious.'**_

'_Well, maybe just a cigarette more.'_

'_**Never such a blizzard before…'**_

'_I've got to get home…'_

_**But baby, you'll freeze out there.'**_

'_Say, lend me a coat.'_

'_**It's up to your knees out there.'**_

'_You've really grand…'_

'_**I thrill when you touch my hand…'**_

'_But don't you see…'_

'_**How can you do this thing to me?'**_

'_There's bound to be talk tomorrow…'_

'_**Think of my lifelong sorrow…'**_

'_At least there will be plenty implied.'_

'_**If you got pneumonia and died.'**_

'_I really can't stay…'_

'_**Get over that old doubt.'**_

'_Oh but it's cold outside.'_

Ivy began to clap and cheer loudly as the music died away, and Brooke and Peyton grinned to each other before Brooke playfully slapped Peyton's ass and walked away to join Ivy by the Christmas tree.

. . .

It was almost time for Ivy to go to bed, and she was laying on the couch with Peyton, watching The Snowman, while Brooke fixed them some drinks; egg nog that was really more rum than anything else for the her and Peyton, and hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows for Ivy.

Brooke brought the drinks over, then squeezed onto the couch behind Peyton, so Peyton was laying against her, and Ivy was laying against Peyton.

Brooke smiled happily to herself, feeling content having both of her girls in her arms.

She tipped her head down so her nose was in Peyton's hair, and she inhaled slightly, smelling the coconut scent that was so uniquely Peyton, then she gently kissed her head before sitting up straight again to watch the end of the movie.

'Walking in the Air', the song at the end of the movie, began to play, and Ivy and Peyton both began to sing, much to Brooke's amusement, then Ivy looked up at Peyton in amazement.

"You know that song?!"

Peyton nodded. "Of course, The Snowman is like, my all-time favourite Christmas movie."

"Mine too!" Ivy grinned.

"No kidding?!" Peyton smiled. "We are far to alike, kid."

In the months since Brooke and Peyton had gotten together and Peyton had moved in with them, Ivy and Peyton were still learning little things about each other, and Peyton was finding that she and Ivy were even more alike than she'd thought.

Ivy settled against Peyton again, and they resumed their singing, Brooke looking down at Peyton with an amused grin on her face.

It crossed Brooke's mind that singing along to Christmas movies, and dancing like they did earlier, were things that she once thought that Peyton would never do. But then it occurred to her, she was doing those things because she was happy.

"What?" Peyton asked, looking up at Brooke with furrowed brows. "You know I love this movie."

"Oh I know." Brooke laughed. "But you _really _cannot sing…"

"Thanks, baby." Peyton huffed playfully, and Brooke nuzzled her neck, kissing her just below her ear.

But then Brooke addressed her again, a serious but loving look on her face. "This, this right here, you and Ivy singing together, this is why I love you."

Peyton smiled, blushing slightly, before pressing a gentle kiss to Brooke's lips that spoke one hundred times louder than words.

. . .

I can't believe how much stuff we actually bought." Peyton commented, looking at all of Ivy's wrapped 'Santa presents' scattered around the living room, as she walked out of the Kitchen with two glasses of wine in her hands, while Brooke lit the fireplace until flames sent a festive orange glow around the room.

Brooke stayed seated on the floor, feeling the warmth from the fire.

"I know huh, it's crazy. She helped me get you back this year though, so she deserves it…' Brooke smiled lovingly. "She was out like a light tonight though, huh. It's amazing how a fat guy in a red suit can help get a kid to sleep."

Peyton just smiled back as she settled on the floor beside Brooke, handing her a glass.

"This is nice…" She said as she positioned herself so that she was leaning against Brooke's body, and Brooke wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"It is… this is already my favourite Christmas and it hasn't even really started yet."

"Mine too," Peyton breathed, getting lost in Brooke's lips on her neck.

"You know, I seem recall that you said something about the roaring fire earlier…" Brooke commented, her hands dipping under Peyton's sweater and upwards towards her breasts.

Peyton moaned and tilted her head some more to give Brooke better access to her neck. "I did…"

Brooke then moved to push Peyton onto her back, guiding her body onto the pillows that she'd already strategically placed on the floor, kissing her passionately as she did so.

As Brooke lowered her body onto Peyton's, Peyton lifted Brooke's sweater over her head, followed by her t-shirt, figuring that there was no point in formalities when they knew exactly what they wanted to do.

Brooke followed suit, until they were making out, completely topless, in front of the fire.

"God, you always feel so good!" Brooke moaned, her breasts rubbing against Peyton's, their skin hot and developing a thin layer of sweat from the heat of the fire.

Peyton tangled a hand in Brooke's hair and pulled her face even closer, their mouths kissing hungrily now, and Brooke began to make work of Peyton's jeans.

She pulled the blondes jeans from her body with ease, and Peyton looked up at her, her eyes dark, her voice thick with lust. "Take yours off too, baby."

Brooke complied and removed her own jeans and panties, before removing Peyton's last article of clothing too.

"C'mere…" Peyton said, pulling Brooke's body back to her's and attaching their lips again, her hand tangled in Brooke's hair once again.

"Can we be naked like this every night?" Brooke moaned into their kiss, and Peyton bit the brunette's bottom lip lightly before answering.

"Aren't we always?"

"Not in front of the fire."

Peyton didn't answer, instead moving Brooke's body upwards slightly take one of her perfectly formed breasts into her mouth.

"Fuck…"

Peyton's tongue swirled around Brooke's nipple, and Brooke bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly… Peyton's mouth could do things that were nothing short of magic.

Brooke could feel the moisture between her legs as she rocked her hips, hoping to find some friction that she knew wasn't there.

But she couldn't help but moan loudly when she felt Peyton's hand stroke her centre, before her fingers pushed inside of her.

"Jesus, that's good!"

Peyton's fingers began to slide in and out of her, then the blonde licked all over her breast one last time before releasing it, and Brooke reached down to touch Peyton's centre, rubbing it gently to feel the blondes arousal on her hand.

"God, I fucking love you…" Peyton moaned, spreading her legs wider, arching into Brooke.

Brooke grinned, playing with the soft folds. "You do, huh?"

Peyton nodded, then furrowed her brows when Brooke stood up and walked towards the Christmas tree.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat up, her eyes following Brooke's movements.

"You know Santa's supposed to bring toys? Well, he may have brought us one too…" Brooke smirked, handing Peyton a small, wrapped, box.

Peyton bit her lip as she unwrapped it, to find a very powerful, bullet, vibrator.

She looked at Brooke with dark, lustful, eyes, and Brooke took the box from her and opened it, before pushing her onto her back again.

"You are so sexy…" Brooke breathed, kissing Peyton passionately and running her hand over her centre again. "I can't wait to fuck you, and eat you, and make you scream…"

"God, baby…" Peyton moaned, bucking her hips into Brooke's hand, and Brooke began to kiss her way down Peyton's body, across her breasts, down her toned abdomen, to her very wet centre.

She then leaned in to place a hot, open mouthed, kiss to her girls clit… yes, they had their new toy, but she's couldn't have sex with Peyton without eating her; it just wasn't possible!

But when Brooke had Peyton very much worked up, she switched on the small, vibrating, device, and held it against Peyton's clit while sliding her fingers inside of her… and the little silver bullet had the exact effect that Brooke wanted.

Before long, Peyton was reaching out, trying to grab onto thin air, her body trembling and writhing in pleasure.

"Well you definitely enjoyed that, baby…" Brooke smirked, dropping the vibrator onto the floor and straddling Peyton's body.

"We will most definitely be using that again…" Peyton said breathlessly, a satisfied smile on her face. "But, in the meantime, come here baby."

She moved Brooke's body until the brunette was straddling her face, and she reached her tongue up to lick Brooke's clit, causing Brooke to fall forward slightly from the pleasure.

"Fuck, I love it when you do this to me!" Brooke moaned, and Peyton grinned before licking her with more pressure.

It didn't take long for Brooke to become lost in the pleasure, riding Peyton's mouth like she'd never ridden it before, and her hot, creamy, wetness, gushed all over Peyton's mouth as she the blonde made her come as hard as she always did.

"Jesus Christ, that was good!" Brooke flopped down onto the pillows, pulling the blonde into her side so they could cuddle together.

"It's always good with us, baby."

Brooke simply turned to her with a sated smile on her face.

"I can't believe that you put a vibrator under the tree…" Peyton laughed, and Brooke giggled.

"I only put there after you mentioned sex in front of the fire; I figured that it would be good for effect."

"Well, it was definitely good, I can promise you that." Peyton nodded. "But, the fire is starting to die out, and I would really like to take you, and our new toy, to bed."

Brooke nodded before standing up, and Peyton followed.

Brooke looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was just striking midnight. "Hey baby…" Brooke said, getting Peyton's attention, and the blonde turned to her and pulled her into her arms. "It's officially Christmas."

"It is. Merry Christmas, Beautiful."

"Merry Christmas. This Christmas has been amazing so far, and I know that it's just going to get better, especially when I give you your gift tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Peyton grinned, intrigued.

"Yeah. All you have to do is say yes."

And Peyton smiled wide, suddenly getting a good idea of what that gift was, and knowing that she would most definately be saying yes.

* * *

**Remember, check out my Peyton/Lindsey if you're interested. I'd love opinions on it :)**

**Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
